A Whale of a Tale
by Doug2
Summary: The Charmed Ones helping out Kirk and Spock?


**Whale of a Tale**

Prue always liked the pulse of the city. It gave her a thrill to be in it. A part of her yearned to be in what others referred to "The Rat Race." First, she had to finish high school and get her college degree. She was thinking about her future as she walked through downtown Frisco with her two sisters on her way to meet Grams.

Piper also enjoyed being in the city, but she liked watching the people. Everyone had a different expression and everyone had a different story.

Phoebe holding on to Piper's hand was interesting in only one thing; the double-decker chocolate ice cream cone she was devouring.

"Why couldn't we see **Legal Eagles**?" Ummmm. I think Robert Redford is sooo cute," complained Piper.

"Grams wanted us to see a movie that Phoebe could see. "The Great Mouse Detective" wasn't THAT bad. We could have ended up at the new "Care Bears" movie! Besides Grams did promise to take us shopping next. Don't you need something for the Fall Dance, Piper?" asked Prue.

"Wellll, yes. But I don't have a date and probably won't either. At least you and Andycan go," said Piper enviously.

"Pooh and Andy! Pooh and Andy!" chanted Phoebe.

"That's enough, Phoebe. Piper, we'll get you something nice anyway," said Prue as theyturned the corner.

Standing next to the bus stop were two middle-aged gentlemen trying to figure something out on the bus route map. One appeared to be wearing a white bathrobe and the other gentlemen was wearing some kind of weird red leisure suit. They could hear them as they got nearer.

"I think we will find what we are looking for at The Cetacean Institute in Sausalito. A pair of humpback whales named George and Gracie," said the man in the leisure suit.

"How do you know this?" said the guy in the bathrobe.

"Simple logic!" replied the first gentleman.

The three Halliwell sisters had stopped in their tracks very amused at the unfolding drama.

Phoebe was still only interested in her ice cream cone.

Both of the gentlemen got on the first bus that came by, the doors closed for a moment and reopened. The strangely dressed gentlemen got off the bus and the guy in the bathrobe said

"What does it mean "Exact change?"

The other gentleman just shrugged his shoulders without a clue how to answer his companion.

Piper chimed in, "Um, excuse me. You need the exact number of coins to put in the coin box next to the driver. That's what "exact change" means. Sir."

"Piper!" whispered Prue.

"This is all the money we have. What are we lacking?" asked Mr. Leisure suit.

"You've got a twenty and a ten there. You need about four dollars in change to get to Sausalito, I think," said Piper now quite amused at the two gentlemen who were showing how out of place they were.

"Can you tell us where we can obtain the correct coinage?" inquired Mr. Bathrobe.

"Here," said Prue, "I'll give you a five and some change for your ten. Piper, how much do you have?"

"Only a buck and a half. Whoa, that only makes nine dollars. Phoebe do you have any change, sweetie?" asked Piper.

"I got a nickel!" said Phoebes holding it up with pride.

"That's, OK. I'm sorry, but we don't have enough, gentlemen," Prue announced hoping to quickly leave these strange strangers. .

"That's fine. If you think that's enough to get to Sausalito, I will take it. Please take the...um..."ten" with my compliments. You've been very helpful. Thank you. Good-bye." said Mr. Leisure suit. "Mr. Spock set a course for that bus!"

"Affirmative, Admiral," said Mr. Bathrobe as they climbed on the very next bus.

"Piper, you know you're not to talk to strangers. It is a bad example for P-H-O-E-B-E," said Prue.

"That's me, Pooh," said Phoebe through her chocolate covered face.

"You were helping them, too!" replied Piper.

"Yes. Just to get them on their way. They were very strange looking and one of them certainly didn't look like a admiral. Well, at least they're gone now," sighed Prue.

"Umm. I was only trying to help them out. They looked kind of lost," said Piper almost apologetically.

"Oh, Piper. You have such a wonderful heart. You'll probably be a psychologist or a therapist or at least in the middle as a negotiator somewhere, sometime. We better get going. We're supposed to met Grams in twenty minutes!" said Prue.

"Thanks, Prue. Come on, Phoebe, let's get moving," said Piper.

"OK, Biper. Come on, Pooh!" said Phoebe with great urgency.

"COM-ING!" said Prue wondering how much more trouble her little sister could be.

And off the three sisters marched together in the warm autumn afternoon air in old San Francisco.

THE END.


End file.
